


This is Not a Sickness

by Calacious



Series: January in February [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Severus wants to find a cure for Remus; Remus just wants his love.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: January in February [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139471
Kudos: 35
Collections: Ficuary





	This is Not a Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sickness

“Stop that,” Remus hisses. 

Severus glares at him, and slams the vial of Wolfsbane on the table, making the table wobble. Thankfully the vial remains intact. 

“I don’t know what it is you think I’m doing,” he says, nostrils flaring, dark hair fanning his face like the wings of an avenging angel. “Other than taking care of you on the eve of the full moon, or have you forgotten what you are?” 

Remus doesn’t take Severus’ words to heart. He knows that Severus gets touchy around this time of the month, and part of Remus finds it endearing. The other part of him finds it stifling, and he wishes that he wasn’t what he was, that Fenrir’s bite hadn’t made him into a werewolf when he was just a kid. It hadn’t been fair then, and there was nothing fair about it now.

“I’m fine, Sev,” Remus says, catching Severus around the waist and nuzzling into his neck. “This isn’t a sickness that you can cure.”

Severus swallows and closes his eyes as he leans back against Remus. “I--”

“Hush,” Remus says, turning Severus around and silencing Severus’ all too familiar insistence that, one day he’ll find a cure with a kiss. 

“I’m okay,” he says. “We’re okay. The Wolfsbane does so much for me already. There’s nothing I need more than you. Please come away from the lab, and spend the night with me.” He pushes Severus’ hair back from his face, and searches the dark orbs for a spark of something other than sorrow, or shame, and smiles when Severus finally relents, his eyes growing darker with something far better than the sorrow and shame. Lust, and love. This, he can work with.


End file.
